redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Snowstripe the Fierce/Ungatt Trunn and Verdauga
Ungatt Trunn held his trident tight in his paw. His father Mortspear was sick, and maybe even dying. Most likely the latter. He was 19 seasons now, and his half-brother Verdauga 12. They were half-brothers because Mortspear just couldn't choose one wife, he couldn't be happy and accept what he had. He already had one wife, Vittata Trunn, but when one of her eyes went blind, Mortspear couldn't stand imperfection. So he married again. This wildcat's name was Galbina Greeneyes. She gave him one son, who's eyes were bright green, like hers with his father's body. They named him Vedauga. Mortspear always favored Verdauga, Ungatt knew it. The way he gave him so many presents, like a great spear with a silver point and gems encrusted into the handle. He had to forge his own trident, plated it with gold he had to take from his own inheritance. Now, the moment the two young wildcats had been waiting for had finally come. Mortspear was dying, and his magician, healer, and seer couldn't heal him. Mortspear had to pick one of his sons to take the throne. Ungatt twirled his trident. He knew, it would be Verdauga, as it had always been Verdauga. As Groddil left the room, he pulled the fox towards him. "What is it?" he growled, pointing the prongs of his trident at the fox. "Uh- uh- Mortspear wants both of you to come in his bedroom." he stammered, looking down at the trident prongs dangerously close to his chest. "Tell Verdauga he can have it." Ungatt said still holding the fox's cloak. "Come with me, Groddil. I found fungus and mold all over here. This place'll turn anybeast livin' here sick. Eventually it'll fall apart. So sure, Verdauga can have it, oh, but either he's either gonna have to move out with all his pitiful followers or have the entire castle come crashing down on him. So it's either you come with me or I stick you where you stand." Groddil was a bit younger than Ungatt, and was a good friend of Verdauga. He remembered when he was a cub, Ungatt would beat him all the time with a club. He couldn't leave Verdauga. His friend would need him. But then again, death was hard to counter. So he decided to leave. He would leave his sister, Fortunata, and his friend Ashclaw the pine marten. Ungatt took the entire fleet with him. Every ship, Every crewbeast. He would now be Ruler of all he saw. Someday, he would see this castle again, or what's left of it, and laugh. Laugh that his brother would either be long dead, or long gone. His brother had lived such a soft life, he would never survive outside of that castle. He laughed maniacally as the fleet left the castle behind and set off to sail the sea. A few seasons later, Lord Verdauga Greeneyes stood past the crumbling walls of Castle Mortspear. His friend Ashleg and his friend Fortunata were with him. "Do we have every last good morsel of food out of the place?" he asked, his green eyes shining in the rain. "We do sire. A final check just came back and said every crumb has been packed." Ashleg replied. Azura Greeneyes, Verdauga's wife, came in to the conversation. "Verdauga, darling, are you sure we should head south?I mean, going over these many hills may not be very good for me." Azura was pregnant, they had learned three days before. "No, Azura, you'll be fine. You're in a very early stage of pregnancy. You can walk straight without help, and we can't even tell you're expecting." Fortunata answered quickly. "And if you do need help, I'm always there, and some of the fungi I collected from the place has some pain-relieving qualities." Ashclaw took out his ash stave. "Well, we better get going." he said. "Very well. Let's go." Verdauga nodded in agreement. Going south down from the Northlands was not easy. The Thousand Eye army was attacked by ravens, and Ashclaw got the worst of it. He lost a leg to the birds, and the left side of his middle was mangled and raw. Luckily Fortunata fashioned him a prosthetic leg made of ash wood, so she made the quite unfunny joke that he should be called "Ash''leg''". The name spread, and the name stuck. So they then called him Ashleg, and although he hated it, he must admit that it makes more sense than "Ashclaw". Once they made out of the Northlands, the army found a beutifl place called Mossflower Woods. They then took advantage of the woodlanders' peaceful nature, and took over the place. One foolis badger named Barkstripe tried to win their freedom back. Verdauga killed him with ease. He was now known as Lord Verdauga, and although his wife Azura died after giving birth to her and Verdauga's son and daughter Gingivere and Tsarmina, he felt satisfied knowing he had two capable successors. Nothing could stop him now! Nothing except, something he didn't expect....... The End Category:Blog posts